Alone
by CenterLink22
Summary: I hate you." ..."I know boy, I know." When there is so much darkness around you one can not help but feel alone. Can there always be a happy ending or is some damage beyond repair? InuKag (dark,sex,rape,language)
1. Prologue

I will make this warning here and now: this is going to be dark with rape and foul language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

This story is completely fictional I have no knowledge of this ever happening nor have I experienced it. As a writer I simply write to the inspiration that comes to me I have not sought out this plot in any way.

Prologue

Broken rays of morning's light fell upon the tangled sheets of the youth's bed, and for his sake it was good he was not in them.

"Boy! Your ass better not be late for school again!"

Groaning from his place on the ground the youth struggled to his feet. _How in the seven hells did I get down here?_ Still crouched he paused to let his vision clear. _Oh yeah, I forgot about last night. Fuck I feel like shit._ He stumbled towards the bathroom to shower but not before noticing the alarm clock. _ Keh, first period is boring anyways._

Downstairs a woman in her late thirties rushed back and forth in the kitchen putting away her dishes from this morning's breakfast. When the sound of the upstairs shower reached her she rolled her eyes and checked her watch before bounding up the stairs. _I can be late every once and a while._ She was in front of his bedroom door quickly and entered without knocking. In on smooth motion her blazer jacket joined the heap of cloths on the ground. Barely even registering the mess at her heeled feet she tried the door to the youth's bathroom only to find it locked. _Well fine then, I'll just wait till after you get home boy, either way. _Picking up her blazer jacket she walked back out of the youth's room.

It hadn't been hard for the youth to hear the woman's pathetic attempt to walk in on him but he rolled his eyes. _Doesn't that fucking bitch ever learn? Fuck, as soon as I graduate I am so fucking out of here._ With a flick of his wrist he stopped the flow of water and grabbed the towel on the counter. Once he checked that the woman had gone he stepped fully into his room and grabbed a pair of jeans and his school's soccer jersey. Today was the big game against some rich prep school and he was looking forward to kicking the other team's asses. Checking the window to see if the woman's car was still in the driveway his day brightened further to find it gone. Slinging his bag over his shoulder the youth leapt down the stairs and out the door without pausing to see if the woman had left him any breakfast. After throwing his bag into the passenger seat his raked his claws through his long hair pulling it loosely into a low ponytail and braiding it with practiced ease. Starting up his faded red jeep he pulled from the drive way and headed down the street towards school.

About eleven hours later the same faded red jeep pulled into the driveway once again. The youth slumped in the driver's seat exhausted from today's soccer match. They had won 5-0 and of course he managed to get himself another hat trick, his third of the season. Snatching his black soccer bag from the backseat he carefully got out of the car and ambled up the walkway in hopes of making some pizza before he started his homework. As the youth debated over what he wanted on the Italian treat he failed to recognize the silver BMW parked next to his jeep, he also missed the woman's face staring down at him from his bedroom window. Coming into the entryway the youth dropped his bag and turned right, entering the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out some pre-made pizza dough and set it on the counter just as a pair of hands snaked around is waist. Before the youth could react the hands slipped past the elastic of his soccer uniform.

"Let go of me you fucking slut."

"Oh, come off it boy, no harm, no foul" the woman purred.

"I said get off."

The youth braced himself against the counter in front of him as the woman's ministrations intensified.

"Stop."

"Boy, don't lie. You enjoy it. Any male would in enjoy it."

His breath hitched has her fingers moved skillfully.

"I hate you."

With the opposite hand the woman turned the youth's body. That same hand snagged the elastic of his uniform shorts tugging them with her as she fell to her knees. The youth held back a moan when he felt warm moisture against his flesh.

A short time later she returned to her normal height also returning the shorts to their proper place on the youth.

"I know boy, I know."

Her hand fisted his jersey as she pulled him to and up the stairs. Her feet knew the way to his room even backwards and she continued at an even pace. The woman smirked at the loathing in the youth's eyes, but the way his mind worked was different to the way his body would react, this much she already knew. She hadn't always had this obsession with the youth but once it had begun it did not take long to fester inside of her. That had been three long years ago, three years. His body hadn't known what motions to make but that faded in time as she taught it to please her, oh how he had grown in three years. His mind had been scared, but now that fear turned to hate. Even with this undoubted hate he would never leave her, of this she was sure. For if he left her he would be alone, and being alone was the one thing her toy feared the most.

The woman helped the youth from his uniform before shedding her own business suit. She ran learned fingers across the contours of the youth's chest. _My God how he has grown._ She eased him into a sitting position on the bed and her knees met the carpet. Using the palms of her hand she slid her fingers up his thigh satisfied with his low moan. The youth mindlessly leaned back supporting his weight with his arms extended behind him. Another moan escaped his lips as he felt the woman slither back up his body pushing him onto his back. Both bodies moved further towards the center of the bed. The woman straddled the youth's waist grinning at the half glazed look in his eyes, half lust, and half hatred. She could feel his full arousal against her own thigh now. Slightly raising herself above the youth she took him in her hands once again guiding him into her. Even she, after three years, could not suppress the groan of pleasure at his entry.

"Good boy…"

I accept any and all reviews but if you must flame please add constructive criticism not that you simply hate it. Thank you


	2. Chapter 1

For the second morning in a row the youth woke to find himself beside his own bed. Growling in disgust he peeked over the edge of the bed to reassure himself the woman was indeed still asleep. _Slut. _Remembering a change of clothing the youth slipped into the bathroom that had, on more than one occasion, become his sanctuary. The rush of water was cold on his flesh but that was how he preferred it and for a moment the youth remained motionless beneath the pounding of the water, _its not fair, why do I deserve this?_

"Boy! Open the door."

"No."

"You enjoyed last night, you always enjoy it. I know you do."

The youth shuttered and buried his face in his hands while trying to drown out the woman's words beneath the shower's spray.

Leaving the water running he stepped out of the shower to grab the towel that faithfully balanced on the counter's edge. Drying quickly he donned the extra cloths he had brought with him. While towel drying his hair he stopped the flow of water, opened the window and with a graceful leap landed beside his car. _Bitch._ Once again he pulled his hair back into a loose braid and left to school.

_Not long now, soon I'll graduate, I'll move out and be done with all of her fucking shit. This year had better pass fast cause I have no idea how much more of this I can take. _

The youth's hands trembled on the wheel; he couldn't stop them from shaking. He hated her so much. He hated all the things she ever did to him. He hated himself for enjoying most of it.

He had to stop, he was on his way to school; if he did not stop these thoughts he'd have an episode in class. Besides today he was showing some transferring freshman around, and the last thing the youth needed was to humiliate him self in front of fresh meat. _Now I wonder is the hag will be mad I'm late again. Keh. _

"¡Hola! ¿Como esta Señora Keade? Es una bien mañana. ¿No? ¿Usted sabe adonde mi mejor amigo? Porque él no esta en clase."

"No sé señorita Amy. Lo siento."

A young girl sat timidly and awkwardly in the chair of the front office. _Oh great I can barely understand their accents and now their speaking some foreign language. Geez this is going to be a lot harder than I first thought._ The girl's anxiety only worsted when the door to the attendance office opened with a bang revealing a somewhat disgruntled youth. The boy sauntered to the desk to stand beside, whom she assumed to be another student, except she couldn't tell since they didn't have to wear uniforms at this school. The youth nodded his head in acknowledgement of the counselor behind the desk. The young girl could do nothing but gawk. With long silver hair, amber eyes, and the body designed for Greek gods she was sure any girl would be drooling just as she was. But then to the girl's utter dismay the youth spoke.

"¿Amy? ¿Que pasa chica?"

_No not that language again!_

"Nada mucho amigo. Tú tarde, ¿tú sabes?"

"Keh." The amber eyed youth leaned against the counter and eyed the young girl from the corner of his eye. He huffed as the girl's stare became more apparent. _What the fuck is that bitch looking at anyways?_ The silver haired student turned his attention back to the elderly woman behind the long counter that comprised most of the front office.

"Hey Keade! Where is the freshman that I'm guiding?"

The woman, Keade, chuckled at the boy's tone. Knowing a student as well as she knew this particular one was a councilor's dream but no matter how she tried she never teach that boy any manners, ever.

"Behind you tonto."

The youth was peeved that the only two prospects seemed intent on watching his every move.

"Which one? The wench or the shrimp."

"Excuse me! How dare you call us that! Who do you think you are buddy?"

The girl had been told that she carried a short temper, which was basically true. She stood and advanced at the much taller male student with a deadly glare. _No one insults my little brother._

"No one insults my brother and gets away with it you callous jerk."

Just to emphasize her point she poked the youth's chest. This in turn proved a bad move as the youth's demeanor changed violently. He gripped her wrist tightly.

"Never. Ever. Touch. Me. Bitch."

Taken by surprise the girl couldn't respond, _that look in his eyes, what was that?_

"Children that's enough, Inuyasha let her go this instant. You will be guiding the young man, Souta."

"Nuh-uh, no he isn't. No way am I letting this jerk show around my little brother. Not a chance."

Keade glance from one stubborn youth to the other, _kids these days no respect._

"Sit down, all of you."

Inuyasha, Amy, and the transfer students took the seats facing the elderly counselor's desk. Keade look at one scowl to the other, only barely sparing a glanced at the bemused Amy.

"Now Miss Kagome, I understand that Inuyasha guiding Souta to and from class may at the time seem a bad idea but I assure you he is merely a little rough around the edges. Would you then prefer that Inuyasha show you to your classes instead? For that is your only option. Amy was assigned to guide you but I can switch that. Only these two have been cleared to mentor the both of you. And that is the situation."

"Keade, don't I have any say in this. Maybe I don't want to show the wench around."

Amy, sitting on his right, turned and slapped him on the side of the head.

"¡Tonto! Don't call her that!"

"Inuyasha! Amy is quite right you will not refer to Miss Kagome in such a manner."

Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair. The office fell silent in expectation.

"Keh."

Again Amy turned to slap the boy beside her. She then leaned forward to see Kagome better.

"That means he's sorry. Tú nombre es Kagome? My name is Amy Diaz. Please excuse Inuyasha he doesn't really like being touched by people he doesn't know. Either way if you really don't want your little brother en tonto's care than I'll be happy to show him around."

Kagome thought for a second. _If I left Amy guide Souta then that would mean I would be stuck with the jerk. Oh Souta the things I do for you. You owe me one._ Kagome looked up to Amy again.

"That would be fine I guess. Thank You."

"Keh! I said I didn't want to show her around!"

This time it was Keade that smacked the youth's head.

"No one said you had a choice."

"Keh. Fine."

"Bueño perro."

"Keh! ¡No soy un perro!"

Kagome and Souta watched helplessly as the two guides bickered in a completely foreign language. _It is gunna be a long year._

Keade stood behind the desk and clapped her hands to gain the attention of the students in front of her.

"Now, for proper introductions. This is Kagome and Souta Higurashi. They transferred to our school from Montana. Kagome, Souta, these are your guides, they are both seniors; this temperamental young man is Inuyasha Takahashi, he is seventeen, beside him is Amy Diaz also seventeen. As of right now they are the tops of their class and best friends so I thought it would work out best if they guided the two of you. Oh, and welcome to Farina High."

With introductions and instructions from Keade the small group headed off for the first stop at the lockers assigned to the transfer students.

Hi. How are you Mrs. Keade? It is a good morning, yes? Do you know where my best friend is? Because he isn't in class. I don't know Miss Amy. Sorry.

Amy? What's up girl?

Not much friend. You're late you know?

Tonto-stupid

Tu nombre- your name

Bueno perro- good dog

No soy un perro- i'm not a dog


	3. ATTN: Important

ATTN: I'm sorry but theundefeatableMJ is going to be carrying on these plots since she did help create them I've been way overwhelmed by everything. They will but for the most part the same stories but she'll most likely develop the characters a little differently and the chapters I have posted my be tweaked


End file.
